Another Sasuke and Sakura Fic
by CrimsionKariah
Summary: She was walking lost in her thoughts that she ran into someone. 'Oh! S-sorry.' She looked up but to be staring in the eyes color of Onyx. She gasped and said, 'S-sasuke'


**Okay we alll know that I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the other characters. If I did, I would be rich! Hehehehe.. anyways.. Enjoy! SasuSaku FOREVER! ^_^**

* * *

''Sooo..'' Said Ino. ''What'' Sakura said. ''See any guys you like lately?'' Ino asked, curious. Sakura looked at her.

Sakura shook her head. ''No, not really. I guess I just haven't been up to it.'' Ino looked at her with a surprised but worried expression and mumbled ''Yeah just because Sasuke would beat them up..'' Sakura looked at her with a confused but surprised expression. Ino, relizing she slipped something up, tried to cover up her mistake. ''I..err.. I mean if he was here.. uh.. he would..'' She said nervously, looking everywere _but _Sakura.

''Ino, tell me.'' Sakura said with seriousness in her voice. Ino sighed. _'I guess I have to tell her.. I already slipped up.. damn my loud mouth.' _''Well, tell me!'' Sakura demanded. ''Okay.. okay... just.. dont get all demanding on me..'' Ino said. Sakura calmed down a bit. ''Sorry.. continue.'' ''Okay well.. uh.. S-sas-sasu-'' Sakura was getting annoyed. ''Just spit it out already!'' Sakura said with frustration. Ino sighed. ''Sakura.. Sasuke is back.'' Ino blurted out. Sakura looked at her with a blank expression. ''Wha-What?'' Sakura said, confused. ''Yeah, he came back about a two weeks ago..'' Sakura began to become frustrated. ''Why didnt anyone tell me?'' Sakura screamed, not caring at the people staring. Ino held up her hand devensivly.

''Calm down.. people are staring.. But anyway.. no one wanted to tell you cause you might get all depressed and stuff.'' Ino said trying to calm Sakura down. Sakura started to calm down, but not all the way. ''Does everyone know about this?'' She asks. ''Yeah.. pretty much..'' Ino said. Sakura sighed, then yawned. ''Well.. I'm going to go.. I gotta be at the hospital early tomorrow.'' Sakura said, getting money out to pay half of the bill. ''Okay, well see you tomorrow!'' Ino said, spotting Shika and going over to him..

Sakura sighed and left the cafe. She was walking lost in her thoughts that she ran into someone. ''Oh! S-sorry.'' She looked up but to be staring in the eyes color of Onyx. She gasped and said, ''S-sasuke?''

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the street in the cool night. Ever since he came back, he couldn't help but be somewhat... gloomy. He all expected to see the pink haired, petite and smiley Sakura. But he hasn't seen her. He half expected to walk in the gates and her come running up to him and tackle him. But, no chance. Why did he have this feeling.. Why did he find it sad that he hadn't seen her yet.

He sighed, lost in his own thoughts that he bumped into someone. ''Oh! S-sorry.'' He looked down at her and she looked up. He herd her gasp, ''S-sasuke?''

He smirked then frowned. _'What.. no -kun?'' _He thought. Why did it hurt him that she didn't say it. ''Hn,'' Was all he said. ''Uh.. um.. yeah. So.. See yah later..'' She mumbled walking away. Before she turned the cornor, he grabbed her wrist. He didn't known why he grabbed her wrist though. ''Why no '-kun'?'' Sasuke asked looking into her eyes.

She stared right back. ''Because, I'm not the same little girl anymore, Sasuke. In case you haven't noticed, I gotten stronger and changed. And I'm not going to wait around for something thats never going to happen.'' She said.

He looked at her liken he was seeing her for the first time. She _had _changed. Hell, even her cloathes has changed. Her hair was down to her waist, she had curves, her hair has some (not alot) black streaks, she had curves, her face had changed, and she _had_ curves. He couldn't help himself from staring.

''Ahem..'' Sakura said. He looked up and looked into her eyes. He smirked. ''You have changed, Sakura.'' Sasuke said, little amused. ''Oh really now?'' Sakura said, hands on hips. ''Yeah.'' He said stepping closer. She didn't move. She looked at him, ''Just let me ask you a few questions..'' she said walking over to a bench and sitting down. He looked and went to go sit down by her. ''And what are these quesions.'' He said.

She sighed, ''Do I or did I ever cross your mind?'' Sasuke thought and said, ''No.'' She took a deep breath, then nodded.. ''Do you like me?'' Sakura said waiting for his answer. He thought of the answer and said, ''Not really.'' She sighed and nodded again, a little hurt, and continued, ''Do you want me around?'' She finally asked. He answered without thinking this time. ''No'' He smirked at her expression. She looked at him and nodded her head.. ''Would you cry if I left?'' She asked, tears pricking in the back of her eyes, but not falling. He looked away. ''No'' He curtly replied. She looked away and said ''Would you live for me?'' Sakura said, gripping the bench seat tightly.

He was still looking away. _'Why is she asking stuff like this...' _He thought. He replyed with a ''No.'' She was on the verge of crying. but holding it in. _'I knew this was going to happen.. just.. one last question..' _She thought. ''Choose-me or your life?'' She whispered. _'Well isn't it obvious?' _He thought.

Then said, ''My life.'' She nodded and then said.. ''See, thats what I can't stand. That's what changed me. Rejection.'' She got up and let a tear fall down her cheek, then walked away. Sasuke, watching her, saw the tear. He cought up to her and grabbed her arm. She turned around ''What do you want, Sasuke.'' She said through clenched teeth.

He looked at her, then pulled her up to his chest and whispered in her ear.. ''The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind even when I was gone, The reason why I don't like you is because _I love you_, The reason I don't want you is because I need you, The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left, The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you, The reason I chose my life is because you _are_ my life, Sakura.'' She stared at him in awe. That was the longest time she ever herd him talk for that long.

''Sakura, I really truly missed you. I thought about you everyday, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. You haunted me in your dreams, and then I finally relized.. that I belong here.. with you..'' The he bent his head down and kissed her. Not just a small peck, but a full-blown real kiss.

She was shocked. Sasuke, the Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her. It only took her a minute to proceed what was going on. She gladly returned the kiss. But, it was too short for her own liking. Stupid air. When they pulled apart, Sasuke rested his forehead on hers and said, ''Sakura, I love you. You are the one for me. So, I will ask this since we are old enough. Will you.. marry me?'' He asked looking in her emerald eyes. She let a few tears escape from her eyes. He whiped them away with his tumb. She looked up ay him and smiled, ''Yes, I will marry you. I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha.'' She said and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled a smile that he hadn't in a long time and said ''Uchiha Sakura.. I like that.'' She laughed and he hugged her to his chest like she would dissapear any moment. ''I love you,'' He whispered in her ear. She giggled and whispered ''I love you, too..'' And they lived happily ever after..

**~*THE END!*~**

Hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews are appreciated.

[:


End file.
